


and ill never stop (loving you)

by mickeymickeymick



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fight and make up, first I love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymickeymick/pseuds/mickeymickeymick
Summary: im sad and this is sad but theresa happy ending i wrote this all today so it miiight be shitty but idgaf





	and ill never stop (loving you)

"can you fucking explain to me why the fuck do you let them do that shit to you?" mickey yelled.   
"because it is my fucking job!" ian yelled back. the two stood in the milkovich kitchen after coming home from the club. the fact that the men at the club constantly grope on ian got to mickey a little more than usual, and they were now in a full-on fight.   
"its your job to dance, not to be flirted with and fuckin felt up by the fuckin fairies that watch you!"   
"theyre allowed. its in the fucking job description. do you want me to call my fucking boss? cause i fucking will!" ian pulled out his phone.   
"its not in the job description to flirt back!" mickey yelled. ian stopped in his tracks. he looked at mickey intensely and said in a quieter voice, "you think i flirt back? you think i fucking flirt back?" by the end of his sentence, he was back to yelling.   
"yes i fucking do. you lean into them and give them little fucking looks and for all i know fuck them when im not there!"   
"i do not fuck them! who the fuck do you think i am?"   
"i dont know, curtis! who the fuck are you?"   
both were yelling as loudly as they could. mickey felt his chest tighten with every word and ian tried, and failed, to stop the tears forming in his eyes from falling down his cheeks.   
"i have never and will never fuck any of them, mick! its like you dont fucking know me! i do my job, and make money. thats it. fuck you!" ian couldnt handle it anymore, so he stormed off to their room and slammed the door behind him. mickey heard the door lock, and after, a few muffled sobs. mickey stood there, out of breath, throat raw from screaming, and tears threatening to spill from his eyes.   
"fuck," he whispered as he rubbed his eyes to stop himself from crying. he looked at the door and his heart shattered into a million pieces as he listened to ians sobs. mickey felt his sadness turn to anger again and he stormed out of the house, grabbing a gun and ski mask on his way out. he slammed the door behind himself and walked to the old abandoned building he used to go to when he needed to blow of steam.   
ian laid face down on the bed, face   
into mickeys pillow, sobbing. he didnt know what to do with himself but lay there. he heard the gun cabinet open and slam, and then the front door. the sound made him sob harder.   
mickey took a detour and walked into the 24-hour liquor store, obtaining a bottle of jack in a not-so-legal way. a quarter of the bottle was gone by the time he got to the roof.   
ian had managed to calm himself down, and he got up to get himself a glass of water. instead, he grabbed the bottle of vodka. he plopped himself onto the couch, turned it on to full volume, and chugged.   
mickey shot at the cardboard target. and he drank the jack. and he kept drinking and shooting and drinking and shooting until the jack was gone and his ammo was out. he looked at the empty bottle and chucked it at the wall as hard as he could. it shattered and mickey backed up against the wall. he slid down to sit with his arms folded over his knees and he laid his head on his forearms. he let out a shaky sigh and tears stung his eyes. he tried his best, but he couldnt help letting them stream down his cheeks.   
ian sat on the couch, watching tv, and he finished the rest of the vodka. he looked at his phone to check the time. it read 3:07 am. he looked at his wallpaper. it was a picture of mickey flipping off the camera and smiling like a huge fucking dork. ian stared at the picture and felt a lump form in his throat. he suddenly felt more angry than sad and threw his phone at the wall. he collapsed onto his side, hugging the empty bottle and letting out shaky sobs. his head throbbed and his eyes stung. he opened his eyes and saw one of mickeys shirts on the floor. he leaned over and grabbed it. he balled it up and pressed it onto his face, breathing in the familiar smell. he hugged it close and drifted to sleep.   
mickey started getting cold, so he decided it was time to stumble home. he practically fell through the front door. he looked around to see if ian was up, and his eyes found him sleeping on the couch. he carefully walked over to him and knelt down beside his face. he saw his tear-stained cheeks and the way he was holding the bottle and his shirt. mickey reached out to softly stroke ians cheek and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. he laid down on the floor and fell asleep.   
ian woke up first and jumped a little when he saw his boyfriend asleep next to him on the floor. he spent 10 minutes watching him sleep before remembering how angry he was. he got up and stormed to the bathroom to shower. the sound of the water woke mickey and he immediately sat up. he was confused, then heartbroken, then angry. he made coffee for himself and ian out of habit. when ian got out of the shower, he got dressed and walked into the kitchen, stopping in his tracks when he saw mickey. mickey stood up silently and handed ian the coffee, and they both took a sip, eyes locked. ian spoke first.   
"why dont you trust me?"  
"i do trust you, i dont fuckin trust them. i dont trust the fuckin job."  
"so you dont trust me! after all the shit weve been through, youre really gonna say that i fuckin cheat on you?" ians voice grew louder.   
"what the fuck do you expect? youre a fucking stripper!" mickey matched his volume and the two were back to yelling.   
"im just trying to make fucking money! i let them flirt with me so they pay me more! why the fuck do you care so much that im just doing my job?"   
"because im fucking in love with you!" mickey screamed. "always have been, always fucking will be!" he slammed his now empty mug on the table and stormed out the front door. ian stood in shock as he watched the door slam. he stared for a second before processing what had just happened. he put his mug down and ran after him. he caught up to mickey who was halfway down the street. ian grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. he looked into mickeys icy blue eyes for a second and smashed his lips against mickeys. he held him as close as he could and kissed him hard. he pulled away and rested his forehead against mickeys.   
"im gonna quit. ill go in today and quit." ian whispered shakily. mickey let out a shaky sigh. ian kissed him again, this time softer and with more emotion than they could convey with words. mickey broke the kiss to hug ian as hard as he could.   
"i love you. so fuckin much." ian breathed out. he pressed a kiss to mickeys forehead. "and ill never stop."


End file.
